and the risk that might break you is the one that would save
by m.isles
Summary: You wonder if you can save her. You wonder if she even needs to be rescued. Swan Queen. One-shot.


**This is second person, from Emma's point of view. I hope it is not too confusing. Italics are speech.**

**I do appreciate constructive criticism as I'm generally more of a reader than a writer, this just wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Title is lyrics borrowed from The Goo Goo Dolls, Before It's Too Late.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**One-shot.**

* * *

You look around but see no sign of her.

After so much time with her in Neverland you were so used to her being there, with you, and it's not the first time you've noticed her absence. Your eyes search for hers, every moment of every day, and you wonder how long it's been since you saw her arching eyebrow or her infuriating smirk.

You look to your son. Her son. Henry.

You don't know whom he fully belongs to anymore. In Neverland there was an unstated truce formed and you think - you hope - that it still applies.

You like sharing him with her. Familial ties even though you know you're not truly a family. You think you could have something with her; you feel it when you make magic together, a connection that makes your mind shut down, and your heart soar. Your skin tingles and you feel like there's nobody else in the world but the two of you and your son.

It feels a little like -

\- love.

Nobody else has ever made you feel the way she does, but she doesn't even know it and you doubt she even cares. But _you_ care.

You wonder if you can save her. You wonder if she even needs to be rescued.

Regardless, you're going to try your damned hardest.

* * *

Snow and Charming are as wrapped up in each other as ever but you need space and you need to think.

_Mom_? It sounds so wrong coming from you but you know it makes her heart glow.

_Dad?_ You've never understood why his title is effortless.

Snow's smile grows, her eyes fill, and you know you've said the right thing. David chuckles. _Yes sweetie?_

_Do you think you could take Henry tonight?_

_Of course._

Now you smile as arms engulf you and for a moment you forget your troubles.

_Kid? Go with your grandparents tonight._

He looks up at you with his big brown eyes and his smile lights up his face. And yours.

_Okay, Ma. Love you._ His arms reach around your waist and squeeze.

_I love you too._

You watch them leave.

* * *

You find yourself walking under the stars. It would be romantic but it's not and you're alone and you've always been alone. Except, of course, with Neal. You loved him and then you hated him and now you just feel so confused. You love him for giving you Henry but you know for certain that you are no longer in love with him, there's only room in your heart for one and she took that without you realizing.

You know now, though.

It took you a while but you figured it out. _Idiot._

That single word, at first uttered in malice until that slowly faded and now you think it's a word laced in… fondness?

I doubt even Henry with his beautiful and smart mind could have imagined a tale so torturous. So beautiful.

\- The Saviour and The Evil Queen.

\- Emma and Regina.

Your body is a magnet and you are so, so, attracted to your opposite. When your body is on autopilot it leads directly to her, and that where you find yourself now.

108 Mifflin.

It's time.

* * *

Her head cocks to one side and her lips stretch into her infamous smirk that you've missed oh so much. _It's ten-thirty, Ms. Swan._

You huff a little, quickly blowing the air out of your nose but your pout soon turns into a sheepish smile as you watch her raise that eyebrow. _Yeah?_

She sighs dramatically and moves to one side, gesturing with a wave of her arm for you to come in.

_Thanks, Regina. _

You put your coat on the banister like you belong here and you turn. _Hey Regina, you happen to have any of that apple cider in here?_

_Making yourself at home, Ms Swan?_ She chuckles._ Follow me._

_Emma._ You correct her. _Just Emma._

She nods as she acquiesces. _Emma. The study?_ She turns and she glides. You trail after her, far too aware of the swish of her hips and your clumsy steps and, oh, the swish of her hips.

You shouldn't be ogling her - but you do anyway.

* * *

Handing a glass half-full with the sweet, amber, liquid over to you she takes the lead, _Are you going to explain why you are in my study, drinking my cider, at ten-thirty on a school night? _Her gaze bores into you and you lift the glass to your lips. You swallow.

You said you'd do this.

You need to do this.

You eyes betray your panic and her eyes soften, gently, _Emma? _

You frown, trying to work out why you were so confident earlier and why you are unable to form sentences now. It's her. It's always her.

You lower the glass and start _Regina._

Absently, she raises her hand to her stomach. She's worried.

This catches you off guard and you blink.

Again. _Regina. _You can't just blurt out your feelings. You've never been good with words and there's no way that will change now so you place your glass on the coffee table and you stand.

Slowly you place your left foot ahead of your right and then your right ahead of your left until you're standing directly in front of her and you kneel.

You take her glass and place your free hand on her cheek. She leans into your touch. Slight. Unnoticeable really, but you've studied her. You're tuned to her movements and you know everything she does is considered. Thought out.

Your confidence increases and you bring yourself into her space.

You hear the hitch in her breath. _What are you doing? _Her tone gentle and her brown eyes widen in confusion. You smile.

You can feel your blood pounding in your ears and you wonder if she can hear the erratic beating of your heart.

Eyes search hers as always, and as you move even closer her breathing shallows.

Her gaze drops to your lips and hers part.

Your nose nudges hers.

_Regina. _You breathe.

Eyes close.

Mouths touch.

You fall.


End file.
